To prevent fires, and the resulting loss of life and property, the use of flame detectors or flame detection systems is not only voluntarily adopted in many situations, but is also required by the appropriate authority for implementing the National Fire Protection Association's (NFPA) codes, standards, and regulations. Facilities faced with a constant threat of fire, such as petrochemical facilities and refineries, semiconductor fabrication plants, paint facilities, co-generation plants, aircraft hangers, silane gas storage facilities, gas turbines and power plants, gas compressor stations, munitions plants, airbag manufacturing plants, and so on are examples of environments that typically require constant monitoring and response to fires and potential fire hazard situations.
To convey the significance of the fire detection system and process proposed by this patent application, an exemplary environment, in which electrostatic coating or spraying operations are performed, is explained in some detail. However, it should be understood that the present invention may be practiced in any environment faced with a threat of fire.
Electrostatic coating or spraying is a popular technique for large-scale application of paint, as for example, in a production painting line for automobiles and large appliances. Electrostatic coating or spraying involves the movement of very small droplets of electrically charged “liquid” paint or particles of electrically charged “Powder” paint from an electrically charged (40 to 120,000 volts) nozzle to the surface of a part to be coated.
While facilitating efficiency, environmental benefits, and many production advantages, electrostatic coating of parts in a production paint line, presents an environment fraught with fire hazards and safety concerns. For example, sparks are common from improperly grounded workpieces or faulty spray guns. In instances where the coating material is a paint having a volatile solvent, the danger of a fire from sparking, or arcing, is, in fact, quite serious. Fires are also a possibility if electrical arcs occur between charged objects and a grounded conductor in the vicinity of flammable vapors.
Flame detectors have routinely been located at strategic positions in spray booths to monitor any fires that may occur and to shut down the electrostatics, paint flow to the gun, and conveyors in order to cut off the contributing factors leading to the fire.
Three primary contributing factors to a fire are: (1) fuel, such as atomized paint spray, solvents, and paint residues; (2) heat, such as that derived from electrostatic corona discharges, sparking, and arcing from ungrounded workpieces, and so on; and (3) oxygen. If the fuel is heated above its ignition temperature (or “flash point”) in the presence of oxygen, then a fire will occur.
An electrical spark can cause the temperature of a fuel to exceed its ignition temperature. For example, in a matter of seconds, a liquid spray gun fire can result from an ungrounded workpiece producing sparks, as the spray gun normally operates at very high voltages (in the 40,000 to 120,000 volt range). An electrical spark can cause the paint (fuel) to exceed its ignition temperature. The resulting spray gun fire can quickly produce radiant thermal energy sufficient to raise the temperature of the nearby paint residue on the booth walls or floor, causing the fire to quickly spread throughout the paint booth.
A fire may self-extinguish if one of the three above-mentioned contributing factors is eliminated. Thus, if the fuel supply of the fire is cut off, the fire typically stops. If a fire fails to self-extinguish, flame detectors are typically expected to activate suppression agents to extinguish the fire and thereby prevent major damage.
Flame detectors, which are an integral part of industrial operations such as the one described above, must meet standards set by the NFPA, which standards are becoming increasingly stringent. Thus, increased sensitivity, faster reaction times, and fewer false alarms are not only desirable, but are now a requirement.
There is a need for a sensitive, reliable and effective method and system for detecting sparks, flames, or fire with little or no interruptions caused by false alarms.